Leprechaun Origins (2014) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = April 13,2018|golden_chainsaw: = Jeni |dull_machete: = Catherine |profanity = Yes|image1 = Leprechaun- Origins (2014) KILL COUNT}} Overview A young couple, Catherine and Francois, are attempting to escape from a figure who eventually catches and drags Francois to his death. It also grabs hold of Catherine just before she arrives at a monolith in a grassland. Four American college friends, Sophie, Ben, Jeni, and David are vacationing at an Irish countryside at Sophie's behest. The driver, Ian, lets them go at the monolith seen in the beginning. Sophie, who is a history bachelor, takes note of the monolith's symbol before heading to a local bar with the others, where they meet with a friendly old man, Hamish, who tells them about the history of the village: it was formerly a mining center for gold obtained in a nearby cavern, but when the gold ran out, the population dwindled. The four agree to be taken to a cottage where they can begin hitchhiking to the cavern, though they are wary of Hamish and his grumpy son, Sean. That night, Jeni investigates a ruckus outside and glimpses a figure sprinting past the window. She wakes the others, who discover that Hamish and Sean had locked them up. A figure suddenly enters the cottage through the fireplace and forcibly takes Jeni's gold earring. After a brief struggle which sees David's leg being bitten by the monster, the four escape the cottage and race to the village hall, where they hide in the cellar. From a mythology book, Sophie learns that the monster is a Tuatha Dé Danann, also known as the leprechaun, who owns the gold that the villagers sought after. Hamish and the villagers refused to return the gold and didn't want to leave the village. In return for the gold, the villagers have to sacrifice at least two humans each year as "compensation". The leprechaun lusts after gold, but it can be repelled by a certain symbol, the same one carved into the monolith, which serves as a barrier beyond which the being cannot get out. There was another monolith symbol barrier at the leprechaun's cave; however, when the villagers mined the cave and took the gold, the cave collapsed, causing the leprechaun to escape 15 years ago. The four are confronted by Hamish, who confirms that the villagers sacrifice tourists each year to avoid having to sacrifice themselves, and Sean, who has grown weary of the unjustified sacrifices, eventually lets them go. The four take the offer to escape by an old woman, Mary, who is revealed to be Hamish's accomplice. The four are then tied to trees as offerings for the leprechaun. The monster arrives and rips out Jeni's golden tongue ring. David manages to get the leprechaun away from Jeni, but the beast slashes his torso, also cutting the rope, allowing him to break free and release the other three before he is attacked and killed. The remaining trio head back to the cottage to set a trap to kill the monster, but the leprechaun tricks Sophie and Ben into striking Jeni with their axes, killing her. Sophie and Ben fetch Hamish's truck but are cornered by the leprechaun inside the village hall. The leprechaun eventually gets hold of Ben and kills him by ripping his spine out. Though cornered by Hamish, who is still intent on sacrificing her, Sophie is saved by Sean, who pushes Hamish into the cellar out of guilt for letting his father and the villagers sacrifice so many people over the years. The leprechaun kills Hamish in the cellar, much to Sean's devastation (Sean is never seen again; presumably the leprechaun killed him too or he escaped). Meanwhile, Sophie boards Hamish' truck but crashes midway while trying to avoid the leprechaun. She resumes her escape on foot and when the leprechaun finds her she distracts it with gold coins, then decapitates it using Francois' knife, which he had left in the prologue. Sophie finally manages to cross the monolith to safety just as 3 leprechauns are revealed, before continuing her escape. Deaths Counted Deaths * Francois - Face scratched, finger bitten (?) off, killed offscreen (2 mins in) * Catherine - Dragged away & killed offscreen (3 mins in) * Ian - Impaled on farm equipment, killed offscreen (49 mins in) * David - Stomach slashed open, killed offscreen (56 mins in) * Jeni - Axe to the face!!!!! (59 mins in) * Ben - Spine ripped out aw shit! (1 hr 4 mins in) * Hamish - Fell downstairs, killed offscreen (1 hr 11 mins in) * "Leprechaun" - Decapitated w/ plot knife (1 hr 16 mins in) Non-Counted Deaths * Sean - Fate Unknown Category:Kill Counts